Changeling Groups
There are several changeling groups within the universe.Here are all the others listed that don't have their own page. The two main packs are the DarkRiver leopards and the SnowDancer wolves. Predatory * ShadowWalker (ceased to exist) * appearances: Slave to Sensation This pack of leopards attacked Lucas Hunter and his parents, trying to take over DarkRiver. They killed his mother and kept the other two for 4 days and left Lucas barely alive. Five years after being driven off, Lucas and his future sentinels track down the culprits and killed them. The pack disbanded afterward. * PineWood * appearances: Caressed by Ice The Hyena pack was used by the Psy to cause distrust between Darkriver and SnowDancer. Their alpha Parrish sold his pack out for power and was executed by his successor. Their minds were programmed to follow orders. Judd Lauren removes the programming from Kevin, a pack member. * BlackEdge * appearances: Caressed by Ice, Hostage to Pleasure (Ch.8) The BlackEdge wolves are one of the strongest and most established packs in Moscow. They share borders and a work relationship with Kaleb Krychek. Selenka Durev is their alpha, other members include Gregori (senior lieutenant). They are not connected internationally with other packs, only foster regional contacts. They have many local fights.Caressed by Ice, Chapter 14 * SilverBlade * appearances: Branded by Fire Hamilton is a sentinel of this leopard pack. He was a former lover of Mercy Smith and briefly dates Indigo Riviere. * AzureSun * appearances: Branded by Fire, Play of Passion Lead by Mercy's grandmother, Isabella Garcia, this leopard pack is based in Brazil. Other members includer her mate, Joaquin and Eduardo. Riley and Mercy visit them during PoP on their honeymoon. * RainFire This only recently formed leopard pack is founded by alpha Remington "Remi" Denier (28) and based in the Smoky Mountains. Because of the weather, they are sometimes cut off communciation-wise. They have strong ties to DarkRiver and the Arrow Squad, putting them in a unique position. Other members include Angel (sentinel, rare tiger changeling), Lark (sentinel), Finn (pack healer), Theo (sentinel), Hugo (pack nurse) Jojo (2, juvenile) and Jasper (7, juvenile). * WhiteSteppe * appearances: Tangle of Need the sole wolf pack in Siberia. * IceRock * appearances: Allegiance of Honor This is a Lynx Pack, based in Calgary, Canada. Their alpha is Kiya Teague who is 5ft 1 and in her early 30's * SkyElm * appearances: Allegiance of Honor A Southern Texas based Ocelot pack. Most members were killed in an attack by infected Psy. Alpha Monroe Halliston is killed by Lucas Hunter after he tries to arrange the kidnapping of Naya Hunter. * StoneWater * appearances: Allegiance of Honor A bear pack based in Russia. Non-predatory * DawnSky * Appearances: A group of deer changeling. Others * The Rats They live in the unused subway tunnels under San Francisco. Their alpha is Teijan; he was one of three rat changelings who did not go rogue. They are allied with both DR and SD. Other members include Aneca (6, first San Fran rat born in a decade), Dhalia (Teijan's former lover, killed by him), Suyi, Zane (2nd in command) and his young daughter (7/8). * BlackSea Less of a pack, BlackSea Conclave encompasses all water based changelings across the world. Peculiar and secretive, barely anything is known about them. None of their animal forms are known. Their leader is Miane Léveque. They are starting to form an alliance with SD through Kenji Tanaka and Emani. In SoH, while Aden and Zaira were searching for them, Jim Sauva was taken and killed (presumed suicide), Cary was killed by the Consortium. Olivia Coletti, his mate, and their daughter Persephone were recovered. Other members include Costas (juvenile), Emani Berg (public representative), Griffin, Leila Savea, and Malachai Rhys (lieutenant and security chief, 2nd in command). * WindHaven This falcon wing is a deeply loyal and highly skilled unit. They are allies to both DR and SD. Adam Garrett is their wing commander, successor of his grandmother Aria. Jaques his second in command in liasion with Drew Kincaid and Nathan Ryder. Naia is their healer. * RainStone * appearance: Based in the Smokey Mountains. They were decimated in the Territorial Wars. * WaterSky * first appearance: Allegiance of Honor An eagle pack based in New York. References Category:Changelings Category:Changeling groups Category:List